Quirks In The Labyrinth
by Summersetlights
Summary: "Cool." This one word, the one small, tiny word, might have saved Adam's life.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

**_So. I usually write Eclare, but Adam is my favorite character. I've been wanting to write a story with him for a while, but I was always scared to. If this offended you in any way, I'm sincerely sorry. And I'm sorry if this isn't very good. I don't have much knowledge in this area!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I. Weird<em>**

If you looked at him closely, and not many people did, you would notice that there was something off about him. But you couldn't define what was weird or different about him.

Was it his face? It certainly didn't hold any male features.

Was it his body? It didn't hold that male trait that made women fall in love.

Was it his personality? ...He seemed boyish enough.

And if you weren't looking into the situation, which once again, not many people did, you would see the little quirks about him. Like, his hesitation when answering a personal question. Or, his stony face when he walked into the boys bathroom.

He was different. And no one knew how.

**_II. Cold_**

When people get sick, they complain, especially when they have a cold. They complain about how they ache and how their nose is stuffy and how their eyes are watery. It's human nature to hate to be sick.

But for Adam, he cherished being sick. In fact, on occasion, he takes a shower and sticks his head out the window. And he hopes that the next morning he'll wake up with a sore throat and a killer cough.

Now, Adam Torres didn't like it because he got to stay home from school or miss homework.

No. Of course not.

He liked having colds because for the days that he had that cold, his voice deepened, giving him the voice that he had always wanted. He'd look at himself in the mirror and smile. And he'd talk, trying out his new voice. Drew would call him crazy for talking to himself, a little spacey in the head, but Adam wasn't crazy.

He was just put into a situation that he couldn't control.

**_III. Labyrinth_**

Sometimes, when no one is home, he gets on the computer and looks at pictures of guys. Not because he's attracted to them, but because they're his inspiration. And he imagines himself as a big guy with muscles, a guy that the girls fawn over. It seems extremely appealing, but he knows that it will never happen. He knows that at the end of the day, he will still have breasts. And he knows that at the end of the day, he'll still have the girl-ish features that he hates so much.

And he's stuck in a labyrinth. He doesn't know how to get out of it. He's stuck in it and he's searching for the way out. He's searching and searching, but all he can see is darkness. And sometimes, when he feels truly alone, and the eerie dark feeling presses onto his stomach, the darkness threatens to crush him. It threatens to crush him with its large hands and hard gut.

And he finds that this darkness looks strangely like his dream figure.

But no one notices. No one notices that at all times, a black hand is wrapped around his neck. His family doesn't. His friends don't even know what he is yet, though they suspect something close to the truth.

Eli and Clare. His best friends. He wants to tell them, but he's scared of the outcome.

Sometimes, when he's trapped in that labyrinth and no one sees him crying for help, he considers death.

And that's Adam's ultimate dirty secret.

**_IV. Bianca_**

She was beautiful. Adam was sure that he was in love with her when her brown eyes looked into his own cloudy, love struck eyes. Her body was curvy and delectable and her hair was long and curly. And then there was her smile. Her smile was white and glowing, and it made Adam Torres melt into a puddle of nothing.

But she didn't like him. Well, she didn't like what he was.

She gave him a push and ripped open the shirt that kept all of his secrets hidden. And just like the buttons on the shirt, his dirty secrets fell too. Fell to the ground for the whole school to know. And Adam noticed the faint smile on her lips as he ran away, tears forming in his eyes. She adorned a smile that wasn't proud, but didn't have the guts to say anything.

As he ran, he wished he could be what she wanted. He wanted to be a true boy. A boy in the body and not just the mind. He wanted her to like him, even though he wasn't a he in the body.

Adam Torres would give anything for that. He would give anything to not wear the white bra or underwear that were certainly not boxers.

He would give anything.

**_V. Eli and Clare_**

"Cool."

It's one word.

But then again, sometimes, one word can make all the difference.

It was funny, in a totally serious way, because he had made plans for that afternoon. Plans that would come true if they had walked away in disgust. Plans that would reveal his ultimate dirty secret.

And Adam Torres looks at his two friends and thinks, maybe, with their help he can destroy the labyrinth that has destroyed him.

Maybe they can shine a light in the labyrinth and help him find the entrance.

Maybe, just maybe, they can help him out with the quirks in the labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, please? :)<em>**


End file.
